Druids
Druids Title Vohu Organ Womb Builds Support, Combat, Disrupt, Defense Armor preference Leather Weapon preference Light, Medium; Shield Complement-pair Hunters =Overview= Nature's magic casters and summoners. Druids can summon spirits and most have a permanent spiritual companion. They can cast many nature based spells and summon lesser spirits outside of that companion. Most are categorized by the four elements: fire, wind, water, and earth. Some have the ability to speak with animals and trees, and some can bewitch monsters to become allies temporarily. The default elemental for each build-type are listed below. Most druids bond with only one of these and stick to lesser elemental spirits for backup. *'Defense' - An Earth-elemental. A giant rock turtle, he creates a defensive glow around the Druid summoning and has several devastating, but devastatingly slow, ground attacks. *'Combat' - A Fire-elemental. He appears as a slender humanoid with flaming hair. *'Support' - A Water-elemental. He appears as a slender humanoid with dread-locks and spindly fingers. *'Disrupt' - A Wind-elemental. She appears as a slender, curvaceous humanoid with a wild mess of leaves for hair and clothes forever tussled in an imaginary storm. Located in the far North-West of Pakerion, the druid headquarters have been known by many names, though most commonly is refered to as the Grove. It is a massive, multi-level jungle village with huts built on ground level and high in the trees. The Great Tree, one of the tallest trees in Zenderael (though not as tall as the Likeness tree), is the center of the Grove, with druids frequently making offerings of mana or seeds. The Great Tree is said to be the wisest of all of Zenderael's trees. The Grove is constantly filled with both druids and spirits alike, and home to many varieties of animals, from scampering squirrels to flighty flocks of tropical birds, and it isn't unheard of to see Pakerion monkeys, reptiles, or even the occasional wild cat or stray elephant, wander unhindered through the place. =History= Druids have often been outliers in Zenderael, courting the outskirts of proper society. Though polite, religious individuals, their communes with both animals and spirits have often set the rest of the community ill-at-ease. They're relatively respected, outside of by the Hunters, who have always seen the Druids as invading the natural world. Historically, the first Vohu devoured the womb shortly after the first Mano. The current Vohu is Jack 'Malachai' Brampton. =Details= Druids are a complex class with potential to specialize in any number of ways. At their core, they have a connection to nature and an ability to communicate with spirits. They can learn how to hear the voices of flora and fauna. They can learn how to manipulate their connection to turn the world around them into their weapon. In gameplay terms, druids are given a starter spirit when they join. A fire elemental for combat, an earth elemental for defense, a wind elemental for disrupt, and a water elemental for support. In real terms, druids are not limited to these starter spirits, or may choose a spirit of the appropriate element that is not one of the ones described on the class page. Druids do not need to rely on one of these starter spirits and may instead choose a completely different spirit companion, or opt to have no spirit companion at all, or simply to utilize whatever local spirits may be available. There is a great deal of freedom in this area once the class is not limited by gameplay mechanics. Druids who possess a deep, strong connection with their spirit are able to draw on the element of their spirit to use as an active spell. This ability is independent of distance. For example, Valentine and Flambre have a strong connection to each other. Valentine can summon a fire ball from Flambre's being, even if he is in another part of town. Take note that this is drawing the "life force" from the spirit. It is possible to draw too much and cause the spirit to "faint." As a caster class, druids rely on nature magic--the manipulation of the world around them--for their spells. They are able to charm beasts and command them, to ally with elementals, and to use the plants and rocks against their opponents. As a physical class, they are capable of both ranged and melee combat, with a supply of immobilization skills to use against their opponents. Some fight side-by-side with an elemental, some melee while using nature magic to their advantage. It is highly dependent on the individual druid and their preferences. As a support class, they have an even supply of buffs/debuffs and healing skills. Their heals are regen-based, unlike the holy heals of clerics and paladins. =Organization= The druids are organized into ranks. The top rank is the Archdruid, which is held by the Vohu. Beneath the Archdruid are the High Druids, or the Vohu's seconds. The High Druids are the most knowledgable of the druids beneath the Vohu, and act as councel to the Vohu, as well as to those beneath them. Current High Druids: *High Druid Zaira: A stern woman who prefers to hold her own councel, she seldom asks for advice and rarely gives it unrequested. She's often seen scowling disapprovingly. *High Druid Elwin: A light-hearted man, never without a smile or a joke. He gives advice freely on any topic, and is considered the more approachable of the High Druids. Beneath the High Druids are the Advisors, those who confer with the High Druids and the Vohu to handle all of the guild's activities. The Advisor position seldom deals with outsiders, instead dealing with the inner workings of the guild, rarely leaving the Grove. They handle granting positions as trainers and guides, and oversee the tutelage of new members of the guild. Trainers and Guides are of similar rank, but deal with different aspects of druid culture. Trainers handle the more hands-on aspects of training, such as combat skills or magical training, while Guides teach the other aspects, such as lore, history, and the values of druid society. =Members= * Vohu: '''Jack 'Malachai' Brampton *Evelyn Marks (DECEASED) *Valentine Ramirez =Headcanon= Skills '''Baobab's Hardiness: Buff. Protects against stun and knockback, reduces the effects of other debuffs. Bewitch: Charm. Allows a druid to bewitch a target monster of equal or lesser level into an ally for a set period of time. Does not work on bosses. Clearing Mist: debuff-remover, casts a gentle mist over an ally to clear away any debuffs. Ensnare: Debuff. Summons vines or roots immobolize a target. Entangle: Area Debuff. Summons vines or roots to immobolize all enemies in target area. Nature's Mending: touch spell, heal-over-time. Dragon's Reverie: ? *Unlocked to all skill builds at level 75 *Quest-based Nature Sense/Element Sense: Druids can learn how to sense plant life in their surroundings, being given an idea of the size and shape of the plants in question, ie: vines are long and slender, trees are generally tall with large bushy parts on top. A skilled druid can learn to determine what the plant is by its size and shape: the shape of the flower or leaves, for example. This includes all plant life, from grass and roots to bushes and fruit. This can be used to avoid tripping over underbrush, or to pinpoint where suitable plant life is when one wishes to manipulate it. This sense also applies to plant-type creatures (but not to non-plant creatures) Similarly, a druid with a primary spirit companion can learn to sense the element of their spirit. Valentine, whose primary spirit is a fire elemental, could locate fires in the area around her, such as campfires or torches. This can be useful in finding sources of water or heat, or, in the case of druids who have mastered manipulation of their spirit's element, can allow them to manipulate the sources they detect without having to see them. Once she's located the fires of an enemy camp, Valentine could then extinguish them, thrusting the enemy into darkness. Summon Ent: Summon. When used on a tree, it brings the tree to life in the form of an ent, a partially-sentient nature spirit. This summon scales based on the druid's level; at lower levels, they can only summon one lesser ent, while at higher levels, they can summon up to three lesser ents or one greater ent. While present, the ents will follow the druid, aiding in combat. Sleeping Venom: debuff, knockout. Summons a serpent similar to the rinkhals spitting cobra that spits knockout venom at the target, preferably the face, in order to knock them unconcious. Otherwise harmless.